1. Field:
The invention is in the field of processing meat materials with carbon dioxide.
2. State of the Art:
Material mixing machines have long been constructed with a plurality of screws or beaters rotatably mounted within a mixing vessel. In at least one instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,424, such a machine has been constructed for continuous operation on material continuously introduced at one end of a mixing vessel and continuously discharged at the opposite end.